


bruises

by rocccy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocccy/pseuds/rocccy
Summary: After their fight with Pintu, Ahsoka helps fix Trace up.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano/Trace Martez
Kudos: 26





	bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short but ofc we have a ton of hw. Stay safe in quarantine!

“Ow!” Trace groaned as Ahsoka carefully applied the ointment to her face. It really stung. Ahsoka grimaced. She had better stuff in her own med kit, but who knows when she would need it. A bruised face would heal, but with the people after Ahsoka she it was really just a matter of when she would be fatally injured. It was ridiculous to even consider using it for something so frivolous as a small bruise on a stranger’s face. A very cute face. Ahsoka carefully glopped some more of the foul-smelling goo on Trace’s cheek. The Martez family didn’t even have access to bacta. The thought made Ahsoka angry. So much of the galaxy’s resources were going toward an endless war. Deep in thought, she absentmindedly trailed her fingers across Trace’s freckles, just like she used to trace the stars on the holomaps when she was a youngling.

“You done?” the mechanic interrupted her musings. Ahsoka jumped. This wasn’t her. She never spaced out like this.

“Uh...yeah. Is it just your face or...” she trailed off as Trace lifted her shirt. A nasty bruise was blooming on her side. It’s just a bruise, Ahsoka reminded herself. Still, it physically pained her to see that on an innocent child. Well, not a child, she amended. A girl almost her own age, which was quite obvious as Trace’s shirt lifted just a bit higher as she twisted around to try and inspect her injury herself. Ahsoka quickly averted her eyes. Force help her. She COULD NOT catch feelings.


End file.
